Deleted Textures
This article lists every textures that was replaced/reworked or not used in the chapter and update releases of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Menu screen Chapter Backgrounds There is an earliest version of the menu background used for the Chapter 1 prototype demo, before the update for Chapter 2's first release. For the first release of Chapter 2 and 3'' before ''Chapter 4 comes out, there is a different background image for each three selected chapters. File:Download_(2).png|''Chapter 1'' Download_(7).png|''Chapter 2'' Chapter three bg.png|''Chapter 3'' Chapter Menu Objects Furthermore in Chapter 2 and 3's first release before Chapter 4's release, there are over three object images for the main menu, with one for each three selected chapters. Chapter one fg.png|The chair for Chapter 1 Chapter two fg.png|The violin for Chapter 2 Ch3-Barrel.png|The barrel for Chapter 3 Menu Splash Headers/Buttons The splash images used for chapter buttons and highlighted headers are used for the game's menu screen, once introduced for Chapter 3's release. Upon Chapter 4's release, along with other menu-related textures, all of the splash images are removed and replaced with more improved content. Vertical_Splash_01.png|''Chapter 1'' button Vertical_Splash_02.png|''Chapter 2'' button Vertical_Splash_03.png|''Chapter 3'' button Vertical_Splash_04.png|''Chapter 4'' button Vertical_Splash_05.png|''Chapter 5'' button Large_Dark_Horizontal_Splash.png|A large splash header for the chapter selection. Horizontal_Splash_04.png|A splash header for highlighting buttons (1) Horizontal_Splash_03.png|A splash header for highlighting buttons (2) Horizontal_Splash_02.png|A splash header for highlighting buttons (3) Horizontal_Splash_01.png|A splash header for highlighting buttons (4) Menu highlight.png| Sub menu highlight.png| Early Option Menu From within the game files of Chapter 3's release, there is an early version of the paused option menu which was supposed to be used for the game's main menu. The menu contains the "EXTRAS" section with addition of concept arts, unlockables, and credits. Save Data Menu Located in Chapter 3's game files, there is a screenshot of the game's unused save data visible when hovering the mouse cursor to the "CONTINUE" section from the game's main menu screen. The save data consists of only three save slots. Early Chapter 3 Menu Again in Chapter 3's game files, there is also a screenshot of Chapter 3's menu screen in earlier build, with the third chapter's second teaser image used for the menu's background instead of Level P's operation room. Pre-Reworked Textures Bendy's Early Animation Used for older previous updates before the release of Chapter 4, there is a very old version of Bendy's dance animation used for the loading screens and for the theater location of Chapter 1. Upon Chapter 4's release, the animation for the theater location is entirely replaced with a more improved version while the glowing Bendy head icon replaces for the loading screens. BendyFunOld.gif|Bendy's older version of the animation before Chapter 2. FunkyBendy2.gif|Bendy's updated animation before Chapter 4. Early Desk An earlier version of the animation desk looks simply plain including two Bendy sketches merged, used for earlier versions of three chapters. Upon the release of Chapter 4, the texture for all desks is now wooden with each new Bendy sketches added. Two separated original Bendy sketches are still only used for Henry's desk location. Note that its texture map found in the game files for Chapter 1's prototype consists of a completely unused circle texture, with its purpose remained unknown. Early Cobwebs This earlier version of the cobweb was first used for Chapter 1's both prototype and first remastered edition, and even for Chapter 2's first release. Upon Chapter 3's release, the cobwebs are replaced with much realistic ones for rework. Early Flow Button An earlier version of the flow button looks less detailed than the new fully updated one. It was used for Chapter 1's prototype, then was later replaced by a turnwheel in the Chapter 4 update. Early Break Room Sign This was the earlier version of the break room's sign used for Chapter 1's earliest prototype, reading as "Main Power". It was renamed to "Ink Machine" in the Chapter 4 update. Early Vision Images As the vision images are first introduced for Chapter 2's release, both vision images for the Ink Machine and Ink Bendy are heavily different before the release of Chapter 4 where the Ink Machine and Ink Bendy's model were both redesigned. Interestingly, the wheelchair image remains unchanged. Old-Ink-Machine-vision.png Old-Bendy-vision.png Ink Bendy's Ink-Web First introduced for Chapter 3's first release, the older version of ink-like masses coming from Ink Bendy surroundings slightly resemble cobwebs. Portraits There are two unused files of different portraits for the break room, originally planned to feature eight portraits and items instead of just six. Both are blanked with no actual drawn images, with one having a long stitch (left) and the other splotched with a single drop of ink (right). BATIM-UnusedPortrait1.png BATIM-UnusedPortrait2.png Original Pause Menu Tabs From Chapter 1's both prototype and first remastered update along with Chapter 2's first release, a worn-out card in a similar style and usage for the objectives was used for the menu. It was ultimately replaced by a newer version for the menu with streams of ink and Bendy's head after Chapter 3 came out. Furthermore in Chapter 1's prototype before the release of Chapter 2, there was a "ESCP" tab used for the gameplay's start where it shows up from the top right of the screen. It was meant to show the player a button where to pause. Wooden Squares Two unusual-looking square-shaped wooden boards with one of them consisting somewhat a plug socket. They were located within the game files for Chapter 1's earlier prototype, and what they were suppose to be exactly used for is unknown. Concept Bendy Found in Chapter 1's prototype files, there are two texture maps for Ink Bendy's rejected design which would've included a pair of gloves and a nearly finished face lacking a mouth. The black part of Ink Bendy's face was also used for the plush in the prototype, while the gloves were strangely used as a part for Ink Bendy's bowtie. BendyFace01-tex.png HandsTexture01.png Cement Floor Located in Chapter 2's game files, there was an unused texture of cement, suppose to be used for flooring. The floor texture itself seems misleading to the game's overall style. Pentagram In the older updates for Chapter 1 and 2'', there was a pentagram, a five-pointed star which is formed by drawing a continuous line in five straight segments, often used as a mystic and magical symbol. This symbol is also commonly used for real-life Satanism and occult religions. One ink-drawn pentagram was used for the pentagram room in ''Chapter 1's all previous updates, and more of them seen in all of Chapter 2's previous updates. Upon Chapter 4's release after Chapter 3, the pentagram was ultimately replaced by a newer original/unidentified occult symbol. "Open" Elevator Pad There is an identical elevator pad texture from Chapter 3's game files with the text "OPEN" instead of "DOOR" under the door button. This is perhaps the early version of the elevator's button pad with the text changed later on due to the elevator being also able to close the gates, not just opening. Empty Safehouse Restroom Image There is an image of the safehouse's restroom area turning out to be empty with lack of any environmental pieces. It was found in the game files for Chapter 4. Foreign Language Icons Located in the game files for Chapter 4, there are multiple icons each with a different nation flag. Though the blue color for all icon backgrounds is heavily misleading to the game's overall atmosphere and style. Their purpose is suppose to be used for the player to choose the game's language; between English, French, Spanish, and Arab. With the release of the full game, there is now a multilanguage support but these kind of icons aren't used, therefore Arab isn't present in the final game. L_FR_-0000417.png|French L_AR.png|Arab L_ES_-0000291.png|Spanish L_EN_-0000298.png|English Boris Glitch Screen A strange, meme-like screen image found in the game files for the mobile port. The screen consists of three glitched up Borises in the disorganized area screenshot with the "BORIS comes FOR THE SOUL" texts partly visible. This image is likely a joke, referencing videos games creepypasta. Post-Credit Images The post-credit images are screen-sized images used for Bendy and the Ink Machine, until the grand release of Chapter 5. It was used between after the ending credits and before sending back to the main menu screen. In Chapter 1's earliest prototype, the post-credit ending, unlike most which would follow, was animated. It depicted a dark, dimly lit, pentagram room with several splatters of ink. Seconds later, Ink Bendy in his "alpha" model emerges, though only his mouth, bowtie, and silhouetted features could be seen. In Chapter 2's first release before it was removed from Chapter 3's update, the post-credit image shows the beta Sammy's liquefied remains along with his mask. The image consists with multiple things, including the axe, a record, Bendy's cutout, and even Boris' legs. In Chapter 3's first release until Chapter 4, there are two alternative post-credit images depending which one path Henry takes. Beating the game lately after taking the "demon path" room, it shows the "Path of the Demon" ending, revealing Ink Bendy, Piper, Striker, Fisher, and the Swollen Searcher. If choosing the "angel path" room, towards the end will reveal the "Path of the Angel" ending, showing Boris strapped to the table with Twisted Alice's shadow. This "Path of the Angel" ending screen's depicted location has a similar layout to the laboratory from the 1933 Mickey Mouse cartoon "The Mad Doctor". In Chapter 4, the image was depicting Lost Ones surrounding Twisted Alice's corpse. Seeing Tool Messages There are a few Seeing Tool messages that were left unused, or have not been found yet. They consist of the following: *A secret "MORE THAN JUST A CARTOON" message. The location this message would have been put in is unknown. *A secret "MY BUDDY BORIS" message. Just like the previous message, it is unknown where this could have been. However, it heavily implies Buddy Boris. *A secret "A HEART" message. It is unknown where this could have been either, but it may reference the final task in Chapter 3, meaning it could have been placed in Level 14. *A secret "SHAMED AND DISGRACED" message. This most likely would have been placed near the Ink Maker in the Cavern, as it references the song that plays on its radio, Can't Be Erased. *A secret "I WILL SET US FREE." message. It is unknown where this would have been placed, but it is speculated it would be placed on a "He Will Set Us Free" ink scrawling. *Sammy Lawrence's name. This most likely would have been placed on a coffin, since on other coffins there are names of employees. *Shawn Flynn's name. This probably would have been placed on a coffin, like the Sammy message. *A secret "ME" message. It is unknown where this could have been placed, but mostly likely references Henry. Morethanjustacartoon.png Mybuddyboris.png Aheart.png Shamedanddisgraced.png Iwillsetusfree.png Sammy.png Shawn.png TheSavior.png Category:Deleted content Category:Deleted BATIM content Category:Deleted BINR content